


MILF6

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: MILF5的续集Porn Star!AU，双性少妇嘉，NP，PWP，泥丧





	MILF6

阴暗的小酒吧内，只有吧台边有足够灯光让人能够看清坐在高脚凳上的男人。那毫无疑问是个美人，脸蛋儿生得艳丽甚至带着媚气，穿着充满成熟魅力的深V丝绸衬衫，但那双勾人魂魄的大眼睛却跟最纯的琥珀一样纯净。看似随意的姿态下隐藏的是淡淡的不确定。

“可以请你喝杯酒吗，beautiful？”

左边传来低沉清凉的声音，小美人转过头，看到一个男人在自己身边的位置坐下。他看着儒雅，但白色衬衫下是将布料撑得绷紧的胸肌，脸上带着温和的微笑。

“啧，被抢先了。”

转过头，在他右边原本空着的位置被另一个双眼细长的男人占据了，只不过这个相较于左边那个，显得更加粗犷不羁，一头浪奔，一身皮衣，是凶气外露的那类捕猎者。

“Jackson…我不叫beautiful，我叫Jackson。”被夹在中间的个头娇小的男人来回看了他们一眼，不轻不响地说道，目光却最终落在了面前的那杯酒上，若不仔细看，便会错过他耳尖上那抹粉红色。

好可爱，这是JYP黄金top组合此刻心中共同的想法。

“这种搭讪方法也太老套了吧？”小美人不受影响似的说道，但紧绷的肩膀已经出卖了他。

“我一向相信传统的方法是最有效的。”左边那个男人笑了笑，眼角露出会让人放松警惕的笑纹，不紧不慢地凑近，看着王嘉尔的眼睛温柔得不行。“况且...”

“这么轻易就告诉了我们你的名字，是第一次来这种地方吧，甜心。”右边的那个接了他的话，火热的气息喷打在王嘉尔的耳廓。

虽然正是因为再也受不了家里那个又老又不举的丈夫，才出来到酒吧，但从小接受的严格家教让王嘉尔还是很难放开。他下意识地端起面前的酒杯送到嘴边，缩着肩膀，红着脸想避开，却反而进入了左边男人的怀抱。

火热的液体滑过喉咙，差点让王嘉尔呛到。他没料到这酒这么烈。

“我们给你点的，你还真是一点不疑心地就喝了呢…不用担心，可怜的小宝贝儿，今晚就弥补你之前的一切损失...”

本来还半心半意地享受着男人啄吻的王嘉尔听到这句话时倏地睁大了眼睛，环顾四周，不知何时原本空荡荡的酒吧里出现了好几个男人，个个眼里闪着掠夺的光芒围着小小的吧台。

“等等，这和朴PD跟我说的不一样——”他无措又疑惑地开口。

置若罔闻地，林在范的手已经伸进了他的裤子，摸索着他的内裤边缘，然后连着裤子一把扯了下来，王嘉尔惊叫一声，伸手想要去拉，却被朴珍荣一手抓住手腕，按到了一边的吧台上。

王嘉尔就像被饿狼包围的小羊，大大的眼睛里流露出惊慌的神色。他本来就不是林在范或朴珍荣的对手，更别提刚刚喝下的那杯酒让他发热又头晕。

“等一下——”话还没说完，上半身的衣服便也被朴珍荣不顾他挣扎地扯开剥下，扔到了一边，露出他黑色蕾丝的胸衣和快要溢出的丰满的乳肉，浑身赤裸的王嘉尔被朴珍荣按住双手，固定在他身边的吧台上，而林在范则握住他左腿的膝盖，提起，往一边打开，让他下身粉嫩的私密部位暴露给围在他们附近的男人们欣赏。

王嘉尔羞耻得涨红了脸，一双大眼睛已经泛起雾气，不停地扭动着想要合上腿，反抗的声音呜呜嘤嘤。可是他的努力放佛只起到了激发男人兽欲的作用，林在范毫无预警地直接将两根手指插进仍在挣扎的王嘉尔前面的蜜穴中，粗鲁地挖弄起来，而朴珍荣则用另一只手握住他一边的乳房，拇指隔着文胸大力地揉搓乳头的位置。

“嗯唔...不...啊啊~...不要...轻一点...恩啊...痛...呜...哈啊..那里...不能揉那里...”眼泪滑落王嘉尔美丽的脸，无助地看着两个男人的手在自己身上肆虐，一副楚楚可怜的落难少妇样，肥美的臀和柔嫩的小腹在林在范每一次顶入时抽搐着，带着胸部也跟着晃，荡漾出动人心魄的弧线。

“啧啧，在范哥才弄了没两下，你下面就开始出水了，真是淫乱的身体...”朴珍荣舔着他的耳朵，“他们都在看着，森尼，看着你漂亮的阴唇和里面嫩红的小洞被在范哥的手指撑得开开的，被挖得流出好多水...打赌他们都想吸你的小洞，把舌头伸进去，把你里面好好舔个遍...”

朴珍荣那张业界闻名的嘴里冒出详尽的淫语让王嘉尔浑身像烧着一般，他啜泣着发抖，更多的淫液顺着男人的手指流下来。像是响应林在范的话，另一个高个男人从黑暗中走上前，跪到王嘉尔面前。

是金有谦。

他抬起手，用食指跟中指将王嘉尔充血肿胀的阴唇分得更开，露出最上端那惹人怜爱的小红豆，被淫液浸润得泛着光泽。王嘉尔在预感中颤抖，当金有谦的食指以挑弄的方式爱抚起他娇嫩的阴蒂时，小少妇的大腿根开始不自觉地抽搐，哭喘也更加急促了。

似乎想要跟上林在范抽插的力道，金有谦开始用嫌粗糙的指腹按着那红肿的小东西，画着圈使劲的揉搓，没过几秒钟，王嘉尔就受不了地软绵绵地靠在朴珍荣的肩膀上，浑身泛着红色，哭着达到了阴道高潮，喷出来的水滴滴答答地溅在地上形成一滩。

而金有谦的动作并没有停下来，想要逼出甜蜜多汁的小少妇更激烈的反应，他凑上前，将小红豆含进嘴里吮吸起来，硬是让王嘉尔又断断续续地喷了一些甜水出来，直到他哀叫着求他停下。

“竟然就这么潮吹了...”林在范沙哑地咒骂了一声，抽出了手指，“该死的，忍不了了...”

显然小少妇的折磨才刚刚开始，男人并没有给他多少喘息的时间，就掏出大屌站到王嘉尔大张的双腿中间，一下子捅进还没合上的嫩穴。

王嘉尔像被过电一般，猛地拱起身，然后便被抱着躺上吧台，朴珍荣用不知哪儿找来的绳子绑住了他的手，一边揉弄着他的胸乳，毫不客气地吃着他的奶。金有谦则爬上了吧台，把王嘉尔的脑袋挪到自己的大腿上，让他替自己含棒子。

下身和胸口传来的快感让王嘉尔头脑发热头晕目眩，而金有谦还端着酒瓶，不时抽出他的肉棒给他灌酒。小少妇白嫩诱人的身体在三个男人中间起伏扭动，在酒精和性欲中逐渐失去神智。

“不能让你的另一个小嘴儿空着，森尼。大家都没办法忍耐着等太久，你懂的。”朴珍荣好听的声音说道，接着一阵天旋地转，王嘉尔变成了面对面坐在林在范大腿上的姿势，身后是朴珍荣意外坚硬的胸肌。

“不要...啊啊...不能同时...”王嘉尔意识到朴珍荣要做什么，又开始不安地挣扎起来，绝望地哀求着。他的脸和前胸已经一塌糊涂，被眼泪、口水和吞咽不下的酒精浸湿。

“嘘...可以的，可以的。”可惜朴珍荣并不打算停止，“我们会把你操得熟透，宝贝，操得你合不拢腿，前后两个穴都胀得不行，红得像要破了，但你不会有事的，你全都能吃下，然后其他的人会接着操你，直到你的小肚子再也装不下更多的精液...”

当下面两张小嘴都被塞满时，小少妇只能掉着眼泪发抖，一个字也说不出。直到被一前一后干了几分钟后，才重新找回声音。

“啊啊啊...不行...好大...进得太深了...呜...”王嘉尔往后仰着脑袋，哭得直抽噎，又像是舒服又像是难受，他显然已经被硬灌醉，整个人都失控了，“森尼受不了了...呜...子宫要被顶开了...”

“我和珍荣一起艹开森尼的小子宫，好不好？”林在范粗喘着啃咬着王嘉尔白嫩的脖颈，他透着凶狠的问话换来后者新一轮无能为力的扭动挣扎。

“不...不要！...啊啊~...会坏掉的...会坏掉...”王嘉尔哭哭啼啼地抓住朴珍荣的小臂，不停地摇头，身体被顶得耸动，话语也被顶得破碎， “求...求求你们...森尼的小洞给你们干，不要一起...不要——”

哀求的话说到一半，林在范和朴珍荣便残酷地同时狠狠往上一撞，林在范更是硬生生地把肿大的前端顶进了王嘉尔窄小的子宫口，而后者也被这巨大的刺激搞得眼前一阵黑，抽搐着一边射精一边潮吹，嘴里发出哽咽的哀叫。这时又有人别过他的下巴堵住他的嘴，好像是有谦，好像是别人，但他已经无法分神去看清了。

小少妇就像任人玩弄的洋娃娃，被摆成任何男人们偏好的姿势，撅着屁股承受不同阴茎的操弄，酒吧里的男人们挨着个，轮流享用他被干得合不上的两个蜜穴。到后来，他已经视线模糊，只感到屁股里含着两根的同时，又有似乎数不清的人扯他的头发，亲他的嘴，吮吸抠弄他的乳头，粗鲁地套弄他已经射不出东西的肉茎，揉捏他的臀瓣，掐弄他敏感到疼痛的阴蒂...穴道深处的子宫口也被强行撑大，让他感觉从里到外地被操开了。

到后来，小少妇终于无法承受更多的玩弄，晕了过去。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

“没事吧？”朴珍荣温柔地问着裹着小毯子鸭子坐在片场充气床上的王嘉尔，林在范同时默默地伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

“嗯嗯。”他摇摇头，显然还没完全恢复过来，刘海还湿湿地粘在额头上，眼眶红红的，“没事…”

“朴PD真是会玩啊。”金有谦一脸如偿夙愿，感叹道，“但是粉丝会不会当真啊，要是被误会我强迫Jackson哥，我真的会气死！”他一边说着，一边单手把娇小的王嘉尔揽进怀里，撒娇似地去蹭他的脸。

他们不知道的是此刻摄像机并没有停止录影。

“这个片一定大卖。”朴PD搓着手，在角落里露出了少见的明显高兴满足的神色。

END


End file.
